Small Stature, Big Heart
by Link Guru
Summary: Little Mac is trying to become a full fleged smasher, but Captain Falcon doesn't think he can make it. The two soon collide old school, in a boxing match.


**Hey, yeah I haven't put anything up, but I'm addicted to my PS3, so I haven't put anytime in. Hope this makes up for…whatever. Enjoy**

**-X-**

Small Stature, Big Heart

(by Link Guru)

The Smash Mansion was unusually quiet that morning. As Zelda wandered down to the dining hall, she noticed how no one seemed to be around. Normally Ness and Lucas were playing baseball in the backyard with the Ice Climbers, Snake would be on a computer, reviewing details for his upcoming match, Link, Ike, and Marth would be discussing the latest armors and weapons making styles, and a multitude o other, individual happenings would add a background noise to all the day's activities. Now there was a strange silence.

Zelda was puzzled, there were no matches today, and any important announcements would have been made over the PA system. Her wonderings were broken by a loud banging coming from overhead.

"That sounded like it came from Master Hand's office." Zelda said softly, her own voice slightly out of place in the silence. She quickly climbed the two sets of stairs to the third floor and turned down the hall leading to the large, ornate office of Master Hand. To her surprise, all the smashers were to be gathered around the decorated double doors leading in.

"What's going on?" She asked, Red quickly put a finger to his mouth, indicating she needed to be quiet. "Little Mac is in there." He told her softly, "He's trying to persuade Master Hand to let him be a competitor."

Zelda was intrigued. "How is it going?" She whispered.

"Come here." Peach said, moving over to give Zelda some room to squeeze in and put her ear to the door.

"But why not?" Little Mac's voice sounded clearly. "I'm already a great fighter, my original game is a cult classic, plus I've got another Punch Out game out and it is a huge success. You know I'd be a great addition to the roster."

"I'm sorry Mac, but you just aren't up to our standards." Master Hand's deep voice resounded in the hall.

"Standards! What standards?" Little Mac raved. "Your standards went down the drain when you let that blue freak on drugs in here!" Zelda cringed and looked over at a very angry Sonic standing next to Pit.

"Sonic is very popular, there are those who come just for him." Master Hand explained calmly.

"What if I changed my style?" Little Mac asked, his voice starting to lose strength. "I could start UFC fighting, that would give a new edge to the matches, wouldn't it?" Little Mac was practically pleading with Master Hand at this point. A ringing of a phone cut off the conversation. "I'm sorry Mac, but as of now, this discussion is over. Master Hand picked up the phone, and Little Mac was heard giving a huge sigh.

The Smashers at the door had just enough time to jump out of the way before Little Mac stormed out, practically ripping the large oak doors off their hinges. He glared at the group before him, all of them with sheepish looks on their faces at being caught eves dropping.

"Uh…Hey Little Mac." Fox began uncomfortably, "We were just-"

"Can it flea bag." Little Mac growled, storming past.

"Hey kid, don't take it out on Fox that you're not Smash Material." Captain Falcon said arrogantly. "I mean, hey, you at least get to be an assistant while us real fighter are in matches, that should be worth something to you."

Little Mac whirled around, visibly seething and about to maul Captain Falcon when a gloved hand restrained him. Little Mac saw Link holding him back. Link shook his head silently.

"I know, I know, but he really deserves it." Little Mac grumbled. Link patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Yeah, you're right, thanks man." Little Mac said, calming down. He turned away and trudged down the stairs.

"That was really mean." Zelda said, turning on Captain Falcon angrily.

"Yeah, talk about kicking a guy when he's down." Ike said.

"I wouldn't have blamed Mac if he clobbered you." Ness chimed in. "Yeah." Lucas agreed.

"Oh come off it." Captain Falcon said dismissively. "The kid couldn't beat me if I had one hand tied behind my back." Ignoring the glares of the others, Captain Falcon casually swaggered towards his room.

-X-

"What if Master Hand is right Doc? What if I just ain't up to Smash Bros. standards?" Little Mac was sitting dejectedly on a bench in the training gym down in the basement. Doc Louis handed Little Mac a bottle of water and pulled up a chair across from him.

"I mean, I'm only four and a half feet tall, a hundred pounds if that, and I haven't had a good showing in some fifteen years. Maybe I don't belong in Brawl" Little Mac sipped his water mournfully, his eyes down cast.

"Hey, look at me." Doc Louis said. Little Mac looked up, his face still dreary. "What have I been telling ya kid, it's not about brawlin'—it's about finesse. I've seen cats that come and go in these fights, and I can tell ya, you got more heart than any of them. We'll get you in some day kid, just you wait. In the mean time, I can't have ya goin' soft on me. Go to it on that punching bag champ."

"Right!" Smiling with confidence, Little Mac drained his water bottle, jumped up and started unloading punches onto the hanging bag.

Unbeknownst to the two, Zelda had slipped quietly into the gym. She watched, enthralled, as Little Mac landed punch after punch with astounding speed. He went full force for over five minutes, never letting up, before his stamina failed him and he fell backwards, smiling and laughing as he lay on his back. After a minuet of catching his breath, he opened his eyes and noticed, for the first time, a pair of elegant shoes a few feet away. He rolled over to a sitting position and regarded their guest with surprise.

"Princess Zelda what are you doing here?" Little Mac asked, a little flustered.

"Well I happened to be out and about and I just heard some noise in here, so I thought I would investigate." She said rather coyly. She glanced at the hanging bag, still swinging back and forth. "You're very good. I'm surprised Master Hand didn't put you on the smash roster."

Little Mac's eyes lit up. "Do ya think so? Man, if only I could convince him of that, I'd be great in the tournaments."

"I still say you can't hack it kid." An arrogant voice sounded from the doorway. Captain Falcon sauntered in and stood next to Zelda. "You're a runt; you can't be a real smasher like me."

"Why you rotten-" Little Mac began.

"Yeah, yeah, cool your jets shrimpy, why don't you go play with Ness and Lucas; I think they're having a tea party." Captain Falcon turned away, focusing on Zelda, and pushing Little Mac away by his forehead. "So Zelda, what cha doin' later?"

"Nothing with you." She said disgustedly, turning to help Little Mac up. Captain Falcon grabbed her arm.

"Come on babe, you know you want a man like me. No ones got the charm like the Falcon, not even that smooth talker Link."

"Let go!" Zelda said.

"What are you struggling for doll, I haven't done anything yet." Captain Falcon laughed. Little Mac cut him off, delivering a sharp punch to Captain Falcon's kidneys. Captain Falcon stumbled, back, letting Zelda go and holding his side.

"Back of jerk." Little Mac growled.

"Well, someone's trying to be a tough little brat aren't they." Captain Falcon sneered. "I suppose you're going to do something to stop me."

Little Mac smiled wolfishly, "That's right, I am." He stepped towards Captain Falcon, setting into his boxing stance.

Captain Falcon snickered. "You ain't got a chance I'm gonna-"

"Hold it." Doc Louis shouted, stepping between them. "If you're going to fight, you're going to fight like real men."

Captain Falcon burst out laughing. "Real men fight in Brawls. This kid isn't sanctioned for anything like that."

Doc Louis glared at Captain Falcon. "No, we're going to do this old school, the way men did in y time, boxing. You two, one ring, three rounds, the winner will be determined by professional boxing judges. I'll take the idea to Master Hand myself."

"You're on old man. I can't wait to crush this kid in his own turf." Captain Falcon said, spitting on Little Mac's boots and leaving the gym.

"Mac, are you sure about this?" Zelda asked, concerned.

Little Mac was grinning widely. "I've never been more sure in my life. I'm going to prove I'm more of a man that that ass falcon. Besides," He said, giving Zelda a winning smile. "You practically assaulted you, and that does not happen while I'm around."

-X-

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" Falco's voice boomed through the arena from his announce table. "This is Falco Lombardi with my broadcast college Marth."

"And do we have a special event for you!" Marth exclaimed. "Tonight is a special boxing match featuring veteran smasher Captain Falcon, and newcomer, but experienced boxer, Little Mac."

The arena Master Hand had prepared was enormous. Over forty thousand people were filling every seat in the house, all staring intently at the currently vacant boxing ring in the center. The fans had turned out in spades to see this special, and unusual, event.

"What do you think of Little Mac's chances Marth?" Falco asked.

"Little Mac may be experienced in boxing, but not many people can stand toe to toe with the Falcon." Marth said, "He needs to be better than good to beat Captain Falcon tonight."

Little Mac took a seat in his corner, his towel draped around his neck, trying to relax. He was nervous, not only because there were so many people watching, or because he was facing such a tough opponent, but mainly because Zelda was sitting front row, best seat in the house, watching with concerned eyes. He would not disappoint her he vowed.

Link walked up next to him and tossed him a bottle of water. Little Mac caught a concerned glimmer in his friends eye as he downed some of the water. Little Mac laughed dryly.

"The reason I look nervous man is because I am. Falcon may be no Mr. Dream, but he'll still be one hell of a fight." Doc Louis stepped up onto the ring apron next to Little Mac and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it kid, you beat Mr. Dream, so this clown will be a snap." Link nodded in agreement.

""Ladies and gentleman!" The faceless announcer boomed. "It is time for our main event of the evening." The crowd burst into wild cheers. "In the red corner, weighing in at one hundred and seven pounds, standing four feet seven inches, from Bronx, New York, Little Mac!" Little Mac stepped forward and waved, the applause was moderate, not many people knew who he was and were only being respectful.

"And in the blue corner, weighing in at two hundred seventy pounds, standing six feet four inches tall, from Mute City, Captain Falcon!." The applause of Captain Falcon was deafening. The crowd roared in a frenzy, and Little Mac was surprised the roof stayed in place. Eventually the crowd's roar died down.

"Tonight's referee will be Mario." The mustached Italian stepped forward in his black and white striped shirt. "Alright-a you two-a, I want a-ah good clean-a fight. Now touch-a gloves and wait for ma bell-a." He told them. Reluctantly Little Mac held out his gloves, and Captain Falcon practically shoved Little Mac over.

Thoroughly angered, Little Mac stomped back to his corner. When both combatants were ready, Mario signaled for the bell, and the match began. Little Mac was faster than Captain Falcon, and he quickly landed a series of body blows, followed by an uppercut that just glanced of Captain Falcon's chin. His speed couldn't save him all the time though. Each punch Captain Falcon landed felt like a hammer had hit him. The first round continued, with Captain Falcon slowly gaining the advantage. Thankfully the bell sounded for the end of the round.

Little Mac slumped against the ring post, sweating profusely, and drank heavily from his water bottle. Link eyed him carefully. "I know Link, I know, watch out for the Falcon Punch, I've seen enough brawls to know how dangerous it is." Little Mac breathed, trying to slow his heart rate.

"That was a tough first round for Little Mac." Falco observed.

"Indeed, he'll have to use his speed more effectively if he wants to take down the bigger and stronger Captain Falcon." Marth advised.

"Here comes referee Mario, time for the second round." Falco said excitedly. After checking both combatants, Mario stepped to the center and called for the second bell. Again, both fighters came out strong. Little Mac, however, was landing fewer blows, and his confidence began to waver.

"Ha, I knew you were weak." Captain Falcon laughed as he blocked another of Little Mac's right hooks. "Why don't you give up now? No one's impressed, especially not Zelda. She can see what kind of weakling you really are."

Little Mac lost his cool at that. He began swinging wildly, almost flailing his fists. Captain Falcon easily blocked the spastic volley and began sending his own grueling blows. Little Mac tried to defend himself, but he couldn't focus, and numerous strong blows assailed him. Just as he felt he would fall, the ending bell rang. Little Mac stumbled back to his corner and fell heavily onto the stool.

"That was a brutal round." Falco said cringing. "Little Mac was getting thrashed out there."

"He sure took a pounding. I don't think he's got a chance." Marth said, shaking his head. "He'll need a miracle to get a win out of this."

"I don't think I can do it Doc." Little Mac mumbled.

"Yes you can." Doc Louis assured him. "You just got to remember what I've been tellin' ya. It's not about brawlin'—it's about finesse. Just remember why you fight. Falcon keeps getting' in yer head, makin' ya lose focus. Keep your attention on something important. Like say…that pretty little blonde in the front."

"Doc!" Little Mac exclaimed quickly, turning a light red. Doc Louis and Link just eyed him, and Little Mac couldn't hide a smile. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. Like Doc suggested, he focused on one special thing, Zelda. He had a reason to fight, he reminded himself, he needed to keep his vow.

As the final bell rang, Little Mac stood with a new vigor, and a strong smile. Captain Falcon's strong swings couldn't match Little Mac's new found strength and speed. Little Mac weaved around Captain Falcon's attacks, landed numerous blows in all directions.

"Wow! Look at that kid go!" Falco shouted.

"Little Mac seems to have found his groove." Marth acknowledged. "But is it too late?"

"Damn kid." Captain Falcon muttered, stumbling back from another of Little Mac's flurries. "I'm finishing this." As Little Mac dashed forward to press his advantage, Captain Falcon drew back his fist.

"FALOCON…" He yelled. The crowd roared, knowing what was next. Little Mac prepared himself.

"PUNCH!" Captain Falcon launched forward, his signature power punch blazing towards Little Mac. The crowd was dead silent. Just at the last instant, Little Mac ducked low, and the punch screamed overhead. He gathered himself and unleashed his own personal favorite.

"Star Uppercut!" He yelled as his fist collided with Captain Falcon's chin. The strength of the blow sent Captain Falcon flying backwards, and he landed heavily on his back. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Mario checked on Captain Falcon.

"Winner by knock out, Little Mac!" Mario shouted, raising Little Macs arm. The crowd erupted in cheers. The building practically shook with the noise. Every fan in the stands rushed towards the ring, everyone wanted to congratulate the winner. Little Mac was beaming as he shook hands with as many people as he could. Out of all the congratulatory voices, one stood out.

"Mac!" A pretty voice called. Zelda pushed her way through the masses and threw her arms around Little Mac's neck. "That was amazing, you knocked out Captain Falcon."

"Yeah, I was there." Little Mac laughed. A reported shoved a microphone towards little Mac.

"Little Mac, you just knocked out a power house veteran of the smash tournaments, what are you going to do now?" The reporters nasally voice probed.

"Well," Little Mac said happily, "I believe I'm going to take Ms. Zelda here out for a celebratory diner, if she should like to accompany me."

Zelda giggled, "It would be my honor."

Up in the private box overlooking the arena, Master Hand floated, deep in thought. "That young man," He contemplated, "He's got potential. Maybe I was wrong."

**-X-**

**This is both a story, and a cry to Nintendo to make Mac a playable character next time around. I know Captain Falcon always seems to be a bad guy in my stories, but he is the easiest and most believable I think. This whole story originated with Doc Louis's quote, "It's not about Brawlin'—it's about finesse." **


End file.
